Akatsuki domina o rádio
by Yze-chan
Summary: Pein tem um plano para dominar o mundo.Para isso ele precisará da ajuda do seu fiel "comboio do inferno". Seu grandioso plano nada mais é que...dominar -lê-se:roubar- uma estação de rádio! Huahuahua! \o/ .:Nonsense:.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Nem o pc de onde estou digitando. D:

* * *

Na sala escura e imunda da Akatsuki,todos estavam em reunião,arquitetando mais um maléfico plano de dominação global.

Pein: Infelizes,tenho um plano infalível que nos levará a dominação do globo!

Tobi: Globo? Pra que Líder-Sama vai querer a Globo?

Deidara: Ele disse globo se referindo ao planeta,mundo...sua anta! Un.

Tobi: Ah! :3 -disse, com cara de cu.

Pein: Se me permitem continuar... Dizia eu que...

Kisame: Dizia eu que na Aritmética... xD

Todos: -prendendo o riso-

Tobi: O que Química tem a ver com a Globo? o.O

Pein: VOCÊS VÃO ME DEIXAR FALAR OU NÃO?

Todos: Sim Sinhô! :3

Pein: Bem...dizia eu que na arit...er...eu tenho um ótimo plano,é isso!

Kakuzu: Quanto vamos gastar?

Pein: Praticamente nada!

Kakuzu: Ótimo plano! \o/

Itachi: E do que estamos falando?

Pein: Infelizes,o plano é... –musiquinha de suspense - ...roubar uma estação de rádio! Huahuahuahua! \o/ -risada do mau,muito mau mesmo-

Pausa Dramática

Pein: :D

Todos: ¬¬

Pein: ¬¬

Todos: ¬¬

Pein: Vocês não entenderam né?

Tobi: Tobi tem um radinho à pilha, serve? o/

Hidan: Porra, pra que a gente vai querer uma merda de estação de rádio? Para fazer as cabeças das pessoas explodirem ao som do calipso?

Pein: Suas antas! O rádio é um meio de comunicação e todos escutam,não é?

Todos: Ahãm!

Tobi: O radinho do Tobi queimou os auto-falantes! ó.ò

Pein: -ignora completamente Tobi e continua falando- Se todos escutam rádio, podemos utilizá-lo ao nosso favor, e assim entrar nos lares horrivelmente felizes e organizados das pessoas e corromper as suas mentes fracas e desprotegidas com o mau! Huahuahuahua! \o/

Pausa Dramática 2

Pein: Querem que eu faça um desenho? ¬¬'

Kisame: Boa,chefe! 8D

Itachi: Faz sentido. Mesmo que tenha vindo de você...

Kakuzu: E não vamos gastar nada! /o/

Deidara: É nós na rádio,manow! 8D

Pein: Estamos todos de acordo. Amanhã sairemos bem cedo para roubar nossa futura estação de rádio!

-Todos somem-

Zetsu: -aparece do nada- Cheguei! 8D

-Som do vento e poeirinha passando-

Zetsu: Gente? ó.ò -ouve somente seu eco-

No dia seguinte,em frente a uma estação de rádio nos confins de uma vila bemmmm longe do covil,estava um bando de doido vestindo roupas pretas em um dia de verão.

Pein: Ali está! Nossa futura aliada para espalhar o mau! Huahuahuahua! \o/ -risada demoníaca - Iremos atacar ao meu comando. Sem escândalos, sem vítimas fatais. Não estraguem tudo, principalmente você Tobi! –mostrando soco pro Tobi-

Tobi: ó.ò

Hidan: Sem vítimas fatais? Assim não tem graça...

Pein: Agora é só esperar o momento certo! Huahuahuahuahua! \o/ -risada de bruxa-

Todos: ¬¬'

Tobi: Tobi querer ir ao banheiro! ó.ò

Pein: Vai... ¬¬

Tobi sai correndo e vai...lá atrás de uma árvore. Lá ele encontra alguém, também usando a árvore.

Tobi: Oi,cachorrinho! n.n

Cachorrinho: Au,au? ¬¬ (tradução: Ta olhando o que? ¬¬)

Tobi: Cachorrinho apertado igual Tobi? n.n

Cachorrinho: Au au au au au, a...! ò.ó (tradução : Se não parar de olhar eu mordo a tua bunda! ò.ó)

Tobi: Tobi já vai! Foi um prazer pra Tobi te conhecer! 8D –vai embora feliz-

Cachorinho: Au au au au au! ¬¬ (tradução : Garotinho mais abusado,uai ! ¬¬)

De volta ao grupo de ladrões de estações de rádio...

Hidan: Cara, não tinha um bagulho melhor que esse,não? Essa porra não deve ter nem energia elétrica! Esse plano vai é foder a gente! ¬¬

Velinha evangélica que ia passando: ÔoÔ

Hidan: Ta olhando o que,porra? ò.ó

Velinha evangélica que ia passando: -entra em uma igreja bem perto dali pra rezar-

Kakuzu:Hidan,cala a merda dessa boca! ¬¬

Hidan: Foda-se. ¬¬

Pein: Porra,que parte de "Sem escândalos" vocês não entenderam? E cadê o Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi tá aqui! o/ -chega com um sorvete na mão-

Itachi: Isso vai demorar...

5 horas depois...

Estavam todos jogados no chão. O sol estava de fritar um ovo. Já eram 11:00 da manhã,e olha que eles saíram do covil às 7. Konan não estava lá, já que a moça, que de burra não tem nada,foi caiu fora antes que o barco afundasse com ela dentro. E como todos estavam reclamando de mais,Pein resolve atacar de uma vez.

Pein: Desgraçados, hora de atacar!

Deidara: Olha,chefe,isso de desgraçado pega mal sabe...trata a gente com mais carinho... :3

Pein: O que você prefere: entrar logo naquela rádio ou perder todos os dentes? –mostrando os punhos-

Deidara: -que já estava na porta da rádio- Vocês vêm ou não?Un.

Eles arrombam a porta da rádio. Hidan derruba tudo o que havia em uma mesa mas leva uma bisca de Kakuzu,que queria tais coisas para vender bo mercado negro. Tobi invadiu com um panela na cabeça e um esfregão na mão. Itachi pôs todos para dormir. Já Deidara se recusava a sujar as mãos naquele lugar empoeirado.E o Kisame...

Kisame: Rendam-se ou raspo a bunda de todos com a minha espada que não corta, mas raspa! ò.ó/

Aka's: ¬¬

Todos da rádio: Hahahahahahaha! xD

Kisame: É melhor eu calar a boca...

Itachi: Faça-nos esse favor. -Itachi olhava com total desprezo para o companheiro-

Deidara: Entreguem tudo ou explodo a cabeça de todos!

Todos se sentam no chão e levantam as mãos. Eram, ao todo, três homens.

Pein: Perfeito! Eu esse comboio do inferno iremos ficar com sua rádio.

Homem¹: Mas é que essa rádio é...

Pein: Calado,infeliz!

Homem²: Deixa nós explicar...

Pein: Calado!

Homem³: Escuta aí,manow...

Tobi: Calado!

Todos menos Tobi: ¬¬'

Tobi: :3

Hidan: Vamos matar logo eles!

Pein: Eu disse sem vítimas fatais! Kisame,livre-se deles,mas sem mata-los!

Itachi: E se eles dedarem a gente?

Tobi: Ninguém vai meter o dedo no Tobi,não! :O

Pein: Então,Itachi,ponha eles pra dormir! 8)

Itachi: -usa genjutsu neles-

Nos sonhos dos três homens...

Homem¹: Onde nós ta?

Homem²: Como eu vou saber?

Homem³: Faz alguma coisa!

Eles estavam em um universo paralelo, quando aparece o Clodovil.

Clô: Meus amores, vocês vieram! Agora vamos nos divertir! \o/

Homem ¹²³: NOOOOOO! :O -saem correndo,com Clô atrás deles-

Clô: Esperem! /o/

De volta ao mundo real...

Kakuzu: E como a gente põe essa coisa no ar? Õ.õ

Pein: Eu não tinha pensado nesse detalhe...

Todos:-capotam-

Hidan:Puta que o pario!Como é que você quer comandar uma rádio se não sabe sequer como funciona?

Deidara: Vamos tentar até que sai alguma coisa.

Kakuzu: Vai sair sim... ¬¬

Tobi: Será que se a gente apertasse esse botão ela entrava no ar? :3 –aponta pra um botão azul-

Itachi: Não toque em nada!Vai que você aperta esse botão e explode tudo!

Deidara: Sim!

Tobi: Mas...

Pein: Vamos contratar alguém que saiba.

Tobi: Mas gente...

Itachi: Nossa,eu to cercado de gênios..

Kisame: E agora?

Tobi: Escuta gente...

Todos menos Tobi: Ora,o que é Tobi? ò.ó

Tobi: É que...nesse botão ta escrito "on" e "off". ó.ò

Todos: Ô.Ô

De fato,o tal botão azul que Tobi falava tanto estava escrito isso. Pein apertou o lado que estava escrito "on",e não é que funcionou? Uma plaquinha na parede acendeu,as letras ficaram vermelhas e estava escrito "NO AR".

Deidara: Deu certo!

Kisame: Viva o Tobi! Ô.Ô

Tobi: Tobi ser gênio! o/ - se achando -

Itachi: Só pra lembrar...a gente ta no ar.

Pein desliga rapidinho.

Pein: Certo,já sabemos como liga,agora basta colocarmos nosso plano em prática! \o/ -disse, eufórico e rindo como idiota-

Hidan: "Desde que a Konan viajou,esses ataques de loucura estão se tornando freqüentes. O que a falta de mulher não faz... ¬¬ "

Itachi: Espera aí! Temos a rádio, mas como vamos "corromper" as mentes dos ouvintes? Não tinha pensado nisso também?

Pein: Não. :3

Kakuzu: Vamos fazer uma programação normal.

Kisame: Boa idéia.Aí a gente pode falar umas coisas pra trazer todos pro nosso lado.

Hidan: Podemos falar de Jashin-Sama! \o/

Kakuzu: Lá vem ele... ¬¬

Tobi: Podemos usar um dispositivo acoplado a antena de transmissão,dele sai um raio invisível que entra na mente das pessoas que se sintonizarem na rádio,e que nós podemos controlar com um tipo de controle remoto,desse jeito podemos fazer com que elas façam o que nós quisermos. u.u

Todos menos Tobi: Ô.Ô

Tobi: Por que estão olhando pro Tobi? Tobi não fez nada... ó.ò

Todos,espantados com o repentino momento de inteligência Tobiano,afastam-se um pouco de Tobi.

Deidara: Que é você e o que você fez com o Tobi?

Tobi: O que foi? ó.ò

Itachi: O que o Tobi disse tem sentido.

Kakuzu: E como vamos conseguir esse dispositivo? Teremos que comprar? Deve custar o olho da cara! :O

Kisame: Não precisa! Tem um aqui! –aponta para uma caixa enorme no chão, em que dizia "Cuidado, frágil. Dispositivo para controlar pilhas não acompanham o controle remoto."

Pein: Que tipo de gente trabalhava nessa rádio?

Hidan: Não sei mais já que ta aqui,vamos aproveitar.

Kakuzu: É,porque eu não vou comprar nada. ù.u

Deidara:Então vamos colocar essa rádio pra funcionar!

Kisame: Retardado, temos que instalar o dispositivo!

Pein: Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi e Kisame,vão instalar o dispositivo.

Itachi: Tinha que sobrar pra mim...

Pein: O resto fica aqui comigo cuidando de outras coisas.

Itachi: O resto você quer dizer o Deidara e o Tobi. ¬¬

Kisame: Esses dois vão destruir tudo.

Pein: Então,Itachi fica aqui dentro,Kisame,Hidan e Kakuzu pra fora!

Kisame,Hidan e Kakuzu: Certo!

Kakuzu: Tragam a caixa,eu estou muito velho pra carregar isso. u.u

Hidan: Não vem com truque não,porra! ò.ó

Kakuzu: E a minha artrite? Doem as minhas costas, e não as suas! Ò.ó

Kisame: VAMOS LOGO! ò.ó

Os três saem com a caixa,que era pesada demais. E como acidentes acontecem, ela caiu no pé de Hidan.

Hidan: Caralho! Olha meu pé, porra!

Kisame: Foi mal!

Pein: Agora,vamos organizar tudo para a nossa dominação global! Huahuahuahuahua! \o/ -risada demente-

Todos: ... ¬¬

O que será que vai acontecer?Pein e seu "comboio do inferno" irão conseguir montar o tal dispositivo? Veremos...


	2. Chapter 2

Lá fora, Kisame,Hidan e Kakuzu subiam na torre para instalar o tal dispositivo. Na verdade, Kisame não subiu por ter medo de altura.

Kisame: Desculpa,meu lugar é em terra.

Hidan: Não seria em água? ¬¬

Kisame: Também. - disse, com um sorriso demente-

Kakuzu: Hidan,passa o alicate! –lá em cima instalando o dispositivo-

Hidan: Lá vai! –joga o alicate,que acerta a cabeça de Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: CUIDADO, PORRA!

Hidan: Foi mal!

Kakuzu: Segura que aí vai o martelo! –joga o martelo e acerta a cabeça de Hidan-

Hidan: FILHO DA MÃE!

Kakuzu: Foi mal! -disse, claramente zuando o companheiro-

Lá dentro...

Pein,Itachi,Deidara e Tobi limpavam o estúdio. Mentira, apenas Tobi e Deidara que limpavam tudo; Pein e Itachi estavam vendo como funcionavam aqueles botões.

Deidara: Tobi,é pra limpar a parede e não minhas costas.

Tobi,que não viu Deidara,passou um pano cheio de sabão em suas costas.

Tobi: Ops! :3

Pein: Esse botão aqui faz o que? –aperta botão verde,que toca uma musiquinha tipo "Yoleleirruuuuu!"-

Itachi: Certo,o verde faz esse barulho estranho,o amarelo faz barulho de galinha cacarejando,o vermelho,uma mulher mandando beijo,o rosa um retardado dizendo "Ui!" que mais parece o Orochimaru...

Pein: O azul, já sabemos que liga e desliga.

Deidara: TOBI! –com a cara cheia de sabão-

Tobi: Desculpa! Tobi não viu Sempai aí!

Itachi: Escuta,como será o nome da rádio?

Pein: Faremos uma reunião depois para decidir.

Enquanto isso,lá fora...

Kisame: Hidan,eu vou cair porra!-pendurado de cabeça pra baixo por uma corda-

Hidan: E daí? Você é imortal mesmo!

Kisame: Hey, como é que estão as coisas aí em cima?

Hidan: Tranqüilo! 8D

Kakuzu: -que já não estava mais pendurado- Hidan,tem um fio descascado ai perto de você,concerta.

Hidan: E o que eu faço?

Kakuzu: Sei lá,se vira! Eu tenho que pensar em tudo aqui?

Hidan: -tira um chiclete da boca e enrola no fio descascado- Pronto! 8D

Eles descem na maior dificuldade,pois tinham um monte de ferramentas, e sem querer deixam cair martelos,chaves inglesas,pregos e alicates. Sabe onde caiu?

Kisame: x.x –desmaiado no chão-

Kakuzu: Hidan,vamos arrancar o coro dele e vender? 8D

Hidan: Não é uma má de tubarão azul deve custar caro no mercado negro!

Kisame: -levanta rapidinho- Eu to bem! Eu to bem!

Algum tempo depois,tudo estava limpinho, e todos foram fazer o que fazem melhor; reunião. Estavam todos almoçando e decidindo qual nome deveriam dar à rádio.

Pein: Bem,vamos escolher o nome do nosso veículo radiofônico do mal! Huahuahuahua! \o/ - risada do mal-

Todos: ¬¬

Itachi: Vamos escrever os nomes em um papelzinho e escolher os melhores.

Todos escrevem os nomes no papel e entregam para Itachi.

Itachi: O primeiro nome é,Jashin FM. ¬¬

Hidan: 8D

Kisame: Falta de criatividade é uma merda. ¬¬

Hidan: ¬¬

Itachi: Próximo... –pega papelzinho – Katsu FM...

Deidara: Foi a única coisa que eu pensei. Legal né? É bem original também. 8D

Itachi: Próximo...-outro papelzinho- Bakatsuki FM.

Kisame: 8D

E se passam os nomes...

Ciranda Cirandinha Fm, opinião do Tobi. ¬¬'

Privada FM, opinião do Itachi

Galinha Depenada FM,opinião...sei lá,esse papelzinho apareceu do nada. :O

Pein e Kakuzu,por falta de criatividade não deram opinião, ou seja,são os principais suspeitos pela Galinha Depenada FM.

Itachi: Já foram os nomes,agora é só escolher.

Kisame,Pein,Kakuzu: Privada FM! u.u

Hidan: Jashin FM! \o/

Deidara: Katsu FM! \o/

Itachi: Vô na Privada! (?)

Todos: o.O

Itachi: Eu quis dizer que voto na Privada FM.

Tobi: Ninguém escolher o nome que Tobi deu... :'(

Pein: Por maioria de votos,vence a Privada FM!

Todos menos Itachi e Pein: Ehh! 8D –aplaudem como retardados-

Itachi:E o slogan vai ser "Privada FM,quem faz a merda é você!" 8D

Pein: Certo,então vamos a programação. Eu já pensei em tudo e vou dividir: Hidan vai fazer um programa religioso,se quiser fale do tal Jashin.

Hidan: Eba! \o/

Pein: Deidara vai falar de horóscopo.

Deidara: Que coisa mais gay...

Pein: Kisame vai apresentar um programa de músicas do mal! Huahuahuahua! \o/

Kisame: ¬¬

Pein: Itachi e Eu mandaremos em tudo. E o resto que se foda.

Itachi: "Vou mandar nos mongolóides,legal! 8D"

Deidara: E quando a rádio entra no ar?

Pein: Agora! 8D

Todos- Ô.Ô –correm para seus lugares-

Kakuzu: Eu vou atender aos telefonemas! o/

Tobi: Tobi vai pôr as música! o/

Pein: Vãmos entrar no ar em...5,4,3,2,1,NO AR!

Tobi: -aperta botão que faz barulho de galo cantando-

"COCORICÓOOOO!"

Todos: ¬¬

Em alguma casa no interiôrrr...

Sr. Tiozinho: Uai,rádio nova sô! –se senta para fumar seu cigarrinho e ouvir a rádio-

Na rádio...

Hidan: Boa tarde seu bando de filhos da mãe! Está no ar a Privada FM para todo o país.

Deidara: Mais sou eu quem apresenta primeiro!

Hidan: Não é não! ò.ó

Tobi: -aperta botão que faz "MÚUUUUU!"-

Kisame: -pega o microfone- Vamos para nossos patrocinadores, voltamos já! 8D

Tobi: -põe música-

"A dona aranha subiu pela parede... (e assim vai a música inteira)"

Pein: Dá pra vocês fazerem isso de uma forma organizada? ò.ó

Deidara: Mais eu sou o primeiro!

Hidan: Sou eu, porra! ò.ó

Itachi: Calado! - e todos se calam- Pein, quando entrarmos no ar, você fala do nosso plano enquanto eu ligo o dispositivo. O resto, quieto! ò.ó

Todos: Certo! u.u

A rádio entra no ar de novo.

Pein: Olá,seus infelizes! Eu sou Pein,lider da Akatsuki,e a partir de agora vocês estão sobre o nosso comando! Huahuahuahua! Itachi,manda brasa!

Itachi : 8D -liga o dispositivo-

Lá fora,da antena de transmissão,sai um raio invisível,que entra na mente de todos que estão escutando a Rádio.

xXx

Dona de casa lavando louça: -deixa cair um já está sobre o efeito do raiozinho invisível do mal. HUAHUAHUAHUA! \o/

xXx

Vendedor de sorvete: - parado na rua com cara de demente. Mais um! Huahuahuahua! \o/

xXx

Crianças: -com caras de demente.não preciso dizer mais nada!Huahuahuahuahua! \o/

De volta à rádio...

Pein: Todos estão sobre o efeito de um raio invisível que não pode ser visto do mal Farão o que eu mandar de agora em diante!

Tobi:-aperta botão-

"GOOLLLLLLL DE PELÉ!"

Todos: ¬¬

Itachi: -pega outro microfone- A partir de agora vocês ficarão sintonizados na Privada FM e fazer tudo,TUDO o que nós mandarmos!

Itachi: Agora voltamos com nossa programação normal! 8D

Pein: Vamos conferir o horóscopo na Privada Fm! 8D

Deidara: -pega o microfone todo feliz e mostra língua pro Hidan- Bem,começando pra você que é do signo de Peixe Palhaço assim como meu amigo Kisame. Você terá um dia difícil, com alguns acidentes. Mas nada fatal.

Kisame: Até parece. ¬¬

Kisame vai até a cozinha beber alguma coisa,mas tropeça em um balde que Tobi havia esquecido no chão quebra algumas costelas. Mas, como Deidara havia dito, nada fatal...

Kisame: Agora eu acredito! x.x' –estirado no chão-

Deidara: E pra você que é do signo de Anta Nordestina, como meu amigo Tobi,uma dica,vá estudar,fazer alguma coisa que preste e não fique enchendo o saco de todo mundo.Não é Tobi?

Tobi: -aperta botão-

"SMACK!- é pra isso ser um beijo xD-"

Deidara: Voltaremos em instantes com a segunda parte do horóscopo!Solta a vinheta Tobi! 8D

Tobi: -aperta botão-

"Quero ver outra vez seus olhinhos de noite serena..."

Todos: ¬¬

Hidan: Agora sou eu! \o/

Kakuzu: Vê se não vai rezar uma missa. ¬¬

Hidan: Pode deixar!

E não é que ele começou a rezar uma missa?

Hidan: Jashin-Sama,oh,Jashin-Sama! Dê a esses ouvintes miseráveis, o que deu ao bode! Barba, catinga e bigode! \o/

xXx

Pessoal que está escutando a rádio em todas as partes do mundo: Oh,Jashin-Sama! \o/

xXx

Hidan: Ficamos agora com o abestado do Kisame ouvindo umas merdas de músicas. Que Jashin-Sama amaldiçõe todos vocês seus desgraçados! 8D

Tobi: -aperta botão (ele só faz isso :P)-

"ALELUIA!"

Kisame: Boa tarde! Eu sou Kisame e a partir de agora ficaremos juntos ouvindo só as melhores músicas! \o/ Não desligue o rádio,se não quiser morrer! Essa é a minha,a sua, a nossa...

Tobi: -aperta o botão certo-

"Privada FM,quem faz a merda é você!"

Todos menos Tobi: Ehhh! 8D –aplaudindo-

Tobi: 8'D -emocionado-

Pein:Certo,está indo tudo como planejado! Huahuahuahua! \o/

"Sociedade dos cornos!Sociedade dos cornos! Sociedade dos cornos!" – celular do Pein tocando – (N/A: Ouvi esse toque no celular do irmão da minha amiga! XD)

Pein: -morrendo de vergonha atende o celular- ALÔ!

?: PEIN!O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? Ò.Ó

Pein: Konan?

Todos: Sujô! Ô.Ô

Pein: Konan!Que surpresa... como anda a viajem?Se divertindo muito?

Konan: QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ROUBAR UMA RÁDIO? Ò.Ó

Pein: Veja bem Konanzinha...isso é um plano de dominação global,minha querida!

Konan:NÃO VEM COM TRUQUES PRO MEU LADO!SE VOCÊ APRONTAR ALGUMA NESSA RÁDIO ENQUANTO EU TO FORA,QUANDO CHEGAR TE PARTO EM DOIS E JOGO PROS CACHORROS COMEREM!ENTENDEU? Ò.Ó

Pein: Sim,Konanzinha...

Konan: EU NÃO OUVI! Ò.Ó

Pein: Sim senhora!

"TU TU TU TU" –Konan desliga o celular-

Pein: VOLTANDO AO TRABALHO!

Todos: Certo! o.o

Kisame:Voltamos! 8D

"Alô criançada o Bozo chegou!"

Hidan: Mais que porra,Tobi! Faz as coisas direito! ò.ó

Deidara: Para de gritar que a gente ta no ar!

Hidan: Que no ar,a gente ta no chão e não voando,seu retardado! Ò.ó

Deidara: Restardado é sua vó!

Hidan: Ora! Vá...

-Hidan e Deidara se atracam no chão,Tobi chorava,Kisame continuava falando besteira na rádio,Pein e Kakuzu jogavam baralho e Itachi tava no banheiro.-

Longe dali,em uma delegacia...

Recruta: Chefe,olha o que conseguimos! – mostra uma fita. –Descobrimos onde fica a rádio!

Delegado: - escutando a fita-

"Olá,seus infelizes! Eu sou Pein,lider da Akatsuki,e a partir de agora vocês estão sobre o nosso comando! Huahuahuahua! \o/"

Delegado: Então quer dizer que estão querendo dominar o mundo... –continua ouvindo-

"Todos estão sobre o efeito de um raio invisível que não pode ser visto do mal! Farão o que eu mandar de agora em diante!"

Delegado: Sabe onde fica essa tal Privada FM?

Recruta: Fica no morro do Reto,na favela do Peru Assado! (?)

Delegado: Prepare o carro da polícia. u.u

O que será que irá acontecer aos nossos queridos apresentadores de rádio?O que aquela rádio seria? E o que o Delegado irá fazer com o carros da polícia? Irá passear com o recruta no parquinho?


	3. Chapter 3

Na rádio...

Continuava uma confusão dos diabos,até que Itachi sai do banheiro e resolve o problema.

Itachi: CALADOS!

Todos: :x

Itachi: Parecem até um bando de macacos no cio,mas que coisa! Hidan vai atender o telefone, Deidara vai procurar alguma coisa pra fazer, Kisame continua a merda desse programa, Tobi vê se põe uma música que presta, Pein e Kakuzu vamos jogar baralho! ò.ó

Kisame: Continuamos com nossa programação após um...probleminha técnico! Ligue para (0xx11) 2424-2424 e peça sua música,faça seu oferecimento! 8D

Kakuzu: Isso nem parece uma rádio do mal. ¬¬

TRIM TRIM! –telefone xP

Hidan: Alô! u.u

Ouvinte: Oi,eu queria pedir uma música! 8D

Hidan: Que pedir nada!A gente lá faz caridade dando merda para os outros? Tchau! –desliga o telefone-

TRIN TRIN!

Hidan: Alô! ù.u

Ouvinte: É que eu queria fazer um oferecimento!

Hidan: Olha aqui seu oferecido, ninguém ta querendo programa há essa hora não viu! –desliga telefone-

TRIN TRIN!

Hidan: O QUE É,PORRA? ò.ó

Ouvinte: Vai me atender ou não,caralho? ò.ó

Hidan: EU JÁ ATENDI PORRA! VAI ENCHER O SACO DE OUTRO! –desliga o telefone - Quer saber?- arranca o telefone e joga no chão - Pronto. u.u

Kakuzu: Atende esse telefone direito,Hidan! Ò.ó

Deidara: ÓTIMO,agora a gente vai ter que comprar um telefone novo.

Kakuzu: NOOOOO! :O HIDAN EU TE MATO! -corre atrás de Hidan-

Kisame: -cantando- I'm blue,da ba dee, da ba daa, da ba dee, da ba daa... 8D

Tobi: - apertando uma infinidade de botões-

"Meu pintinho amarelinho...tropa de elite,osso duro de roer...créeeeu!Créeeeuuuu...a galinha magricela..."

Tobi: 8D

Itachi: Pein,meu camarada,hora de tomar a frente dessa budega!

Pein: Concordo! FIQUEM QUIETOS!

Todos: Ô.Ô

Itachi: -paga o microfone- Caros ouvintes,eu sou o Uchiha gostosão...er...Itachi Uchiha e agora vocês farão o que eu mandar!

Pein: E eu também! Huahuahuahua! \o/

Itachi: Quando eu disser "salsifufu" todos sairão de suas casas e virão em direção à rádio!

Pein: E quando chegarem aqui, irão fazer uma festa a fantasia! 8D

Itachi: Não! -mostra soco- Vocês irão atacar os países visinhos e trazer os bijus para nós!

Pein: É mesmo,eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe. :P

Itachi: A partir de agora vocês nos pertencem. Tudo o que mandarmos vocês farão sem descanso, sem reclamações.

Hidan: É. Só espero que tenha uma loira boazuda pra fazer o que eu quiser! 8D

Kisame: Eu quero uma mulata! 8D

Deidara: Ruiva! 8D

Kakuzu: Umas verdinhas! 8D (lê-se:dinheiro :P)

Tobi: Tobi querer tudo isso com cobertura de chocolate! 8D

Todos: ¬¬'

Pein: Calados,freqüentadores de pagode de fundo de quintal!

Itachi: Então, ao meu comando, vocês virão para cá! Pein,ajuste o dispositivo!

Pein ajusta o dispositivo na potencia máxima.

XxX

Açougueiro: -jogando a carne de lado-

Sorveteiro: -larga o carrinho-

Entregador de leite: -deixa todas as garrafinhas de lado-

E assim vai; com a população inteira. Não só da cidade,mas do país.

xXx

Itachi: É isso aí. Pein,diga a palavra! Huahuahuahuahua! 8D

Pein: Salsi... –é interrompido por um barulho vindo lá de fora- O que foi isso?

Lá fora...

Delegado: RENDAM-SE!

xXx

Todos menos Itachi e Pein: \°0°/ -levantam as mãos-

Pein: Quem dedou a gente?

Itachi: Não sei, mas a gente ta ferrado!

Delegado: EU DISSE: RENDAM-SE!

Hidan: A GENTE JÁ OUVIU! –colocando a cabeça do lado de fora da janela,mas os policiais começam a atirar,e Hidan entra rapidinho- Uai! Ô.Ô'

Pein: Aí,"puliça"! O que é que ta pegando? –grita lá de dentro-

Delegado: Vocês estão presos! Essa rádio é ilegal, ela é pirata!

Itachi: Mas a gente tem toda a papelada!

Deidara: Temos?

Delegado: Rendam-se agora!

Todos: NÃO! Ò.Ó

Delegado: Se não for por bem, vai ser por mau! Recruta! ò.ó

Recruta: Sim senhor! ò.ó

Delegado: Prepare a artilharia! Ò.ó

Recruta: Certo,senhor! Preparar! Apontar!

Delegado: FOGO!

De repente,todos os policiais começam a atirar,mas nossos Akatsukis são "muito" inteligentes (RLY?).Deidara faz um enorme escudo de argila protegendo-os contra os tiros.

Deidara: O que faremos? Eu não quero morrer! D:

Itachi: Pein meu chapa, você é o líder. Faça alguma coisa! –empurrando Pein até aporta-

Pein: Hei,quer que eu faça o que?

Todos: Se vira! ò.ó

Só para lembrar, a rádio estava no ar nesse momento para várias partes do país.

xXx

Konan: -ouvindo a rádio- O que esses mentecaptos estão fazendo? Será possível que eu terei que ir até lá? ò.ó

Konan vai aonde? Será que ela irá atrás dos loucos? Será que nossos Akatsukis irão escapar dos policiais canibais? Descobriremos depois dos comerciais! ;D

-é mostrada uma praia deserta. De repente, aparece uma morena de maiô e chapéu no olhando pro mar –

Locutor: Nada com tomar um solzinho no final de semana! Mas para isso é preciso usar o novíssimo Protetor Solar Tostadinho! ;D –aparece um vidrinho- Vamos ver o que a moça esta usando. Hei,moça,que protetor solar você usa?

-a tal "moça" vira-

Orochimaru: ( :O ) Eu uso e recomendo o Protetor Solar Tostadinho. Além de proteger sua pele contra os raios ultravioletas deixa sua pele na cor que você quiser. Veja!

-aparece Kabuto com a pele amarela (sorrindo),depois o Sasuke com a pele roxa (cara de ¬¬) e depois o Orochimaru com aquela pele cor folha de papel-

Orochimaru: Use O Protetor Solar Tostadinho! Sua pele agradece! ;D

-tela toda azul-

Narrador: A venda nas melhores farmácias do país.

Voltamos com nossa programação.

Marcelo Resende: No último capítulo vimos que os Akatsuki estavam em sérios apuros. Será que dessa vez eles criarão vergonha na cara para arquitetar um plano melhor? Será que Konan,a Bárbara, arrebentará a cara desses dementes e se tornará a primeira mulher realmente útil do anime Naruto? É o que veremos. Corta pra rádio! ò.ó/

Os policiais continuavam a "meter bala" em nossos queridos Akatsukis,que estavam encolhidos morrendo de medo.

Deidara: Meu escudo de argila não vai resistir por muito tempo. Vamos morrer!

Tobi: o.o –vê o microfone sozinho,abandonado naquela mesa-

Microfone: Tobi! Tobi! Por favor,use-me! i.i

Tobi: -se aproxima do microfone- Microfone falou com Tobi! :O

Microfone: Claro! Pensou que quem estivesse falando fosse o telefone,que descanse em paz. u.u (lembrem-se que o Hidan quebrou o Telefone) Por favor,Tobi! Use-me! T0T - totalmente dramático-

Tobi: Tobi ser um bom garoto! Tobi usar microfone! \o/ -levanta o microfone, e desce uma luz sobre os dois-

Tobi liga o microfone e começa a falar bobagens.

Tobi: Oi,gente! :3 Vocês nunca saberão que é o Tobi que ta falando! Tobi ser homem misterioso que dominará o mundo! :D Tobi ser gênio! E vocês não saberão quem Tobi é! Mhuahuahuahua! :D

Enquanto isso,lá fora...

Delegado: Parem! Ò.ó

Todos: Sim,senhor! ò.ó7

Delegado: Entreguem-se!

Pein: NÃO! Ò.Ó

Akas: Sim!

Pein: Hei,vocês são homens ou ratos?

Deidara: Hidan,esse queijo é meu! –usando uma orelhinha e dentinho de rato-

Hidan: Errado! Era seu! u.u

-todos estavam vestidos de ratos :3-

Pein: Konan,que saudade! T-T

Delegado : Vão se render ou não? ò.ó

Pein: Vamos negociar!

Delegado: O que vocês querem?

Todos: Pizza! :D

Pein: Queremos dominar o mundo.

Todos: E pizza! :D

Pein: Calados,seus ratos! ò.ó

Delegado: Não vamos entregar o mundo a vocês! Ò.ó

Pein: Então,sinta a ira de Deus! Huahuahua! ò0ó/

Konan: PEIN! Ò.Ó

Pein: Konan? O.O

Akas: Konan? :O

Policiais: Quem? ò.õ

Konan: ò.ó

Pein: o.o

Tobi: -aperta botão-

"Quando a luz dos olhos teus nas luz dos olhos meus resolvem se encontrar..."

Konan: ò.ó

Pein: i.i

Delegado: Quem é você,moça? ò.o

Konan: Pein,o que pensa que está fazendo? ò.ó

Pein: Konanzinha,minha vida! Quando voltou? :O

Konan: Quando ouvi a rádio. Que idéia é essa de dominar o mundo? E ainda revelar seu rosto pra todo mundo? E o seu nome pra variar? Tu ta doido? Ò.ó9

Pein: Mas...mas o plano era bom.

Delega: Eu perguntei quem é vo- -é acertado por um soco-

Konan: Eu não estou falando com você! ò.ó –vira para Pein- E você... para casa agora! Ò.ó

Pein: Mas Konanzinha... i.i

Konan: AGORA! Ò.Ó

Pein: Sim! T0T –corre-

Deidara: Weeee! Konan,você nos salvou! \o/

Hidan: Se não fosse por você estaríamos mortos! \o/

Akas: Obrigado! \o/

Konan: E quem disse que acabou? Ò.ó

Todos: o.o

Konan: PRA CASA! Ò.Ó/

Todos: Sim! T0T –correm-

Todos correm para o os policiais ficaram,na frente da rádio,com cara de retardados.

E o Tobi... ¬¬

Tobi: -falando no microfone- Tobi vai contar piada! \o/ Vocês sabem o que o ketchup disse para o sal? Não? Ele disse: "É nós na frita,manow!" XD

No dia seguinte...

Konan: ò.ó –sentada no sofá,olhando os Akas-

Akas: i.i – de pé,todos em fila olhando Konan-

Konan: Pein,eu estou decepcionada com você. ù.u

Pein: O que foi que eu fiz? i.i

Konan: Roubar uma rádio, revelar sua identidade,falar que é da Akatsuki... quer que eu diga mais alguma coisas? ù.ú

Pein: Mas era um bom plano... i.i

Itachi: Eu disse que não daria certo. ¬¬

Deidara: Não disse não. ¬¬

Konan: Calados! Ò.ó

Todos: i.i

Konan: Por me desobedecer,serão castigados. u.u

Hidan: Epa,espera um pouco! Você não manda em nós!

Todos: É! ò.o

Kakuzu: Você não é minha mãe! –fazendo biquinho-

Konan: Deus que me livre. ¬¬

Kisame: Não devemos satisfações para mulher nenhuma.

Todos: É! ò.ó

Konan: Chega! Ò.ó

Todos: i.i

Konan: Vão arrumar o covil. ù.u

Todos: Que? o.õ

Konan: Ficaram surdos? Essa é a primeira tarefa dessa semana. Primeiro limparão esse covil,que por sinal está imundo,o que vocês fizeram aqui?É só eu ficar uns dias fora que vocês aprontam. Ò.ó

Hidan: Eu não vou! ò.ó

Konan: Vai logo! ò.ó/

Hidan: Eu não vou,porra! Que coisa,a gente não quer e ela quer forçar a gente. Ò.ó

Konan: Cinco minutos. Se dentro de cinco minutos vocês estiverem na minha frente,eu irei forçá-los a ficar uma semana de joelho no milho,com um vaso na cabeça! Ou pior,vocês terão que engolir ovo quente! Ò.ó (:O)

Todos: Nós já vamos! T0T –correm-

Konan: Bom mesmo. ¬¬ -liga a TV no Hoje me Dia-

Tobi: -chega da rádio (o.o)- Oi,Konan-sama! O/

Konan: Onde você estava? u.u –folheando uma revista-

Tobi: Tobi estava na rádio apresentando programa de piadas! :D

Konan: Vá ajudar os outros a limparem o covil. ù.u

Tobi: Mas,Tobi não ter culpa de nada. i.i

Konan: Você estava com eles quando invadiram a rádio?

Tobi: Sim! Tobi até ajudou a limpar a rádio e amarrar os ex-donos. \o/

Konan: Então você também tem culpa. Vai ajudar os outros! ò.ó

Tobi: Mas Konan-sama,vai começar o desenho... i.i

Konan: VAI LOGO! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Ta! T0T –corre-

Konan: Mas que saco. Será que esses homens não sabem fazer nada a não ser comer,assistir TV e dormir? ù.u

E Konan continuou assistindo TV enquanto os Akas limpavam,passavam e faziam o almoço. E assim foi uma semana inteira.

Uma semana depois... –na sala de reuniões-

Pein: Infelizes,tenho um ótimo plano que nos levará dominação do globo!

Tobi:Tobi ainda não entendeu a história da Globo. O.õ

Deidara: Desisto. ¬¬

Konan: Pein,o que você pensa que está fazendo? –entra na sala- Se você me vier com outro plano eu te espanco até a morte! Ò.ó

Pein: N-n-não,Konanzinha. Estávamos só comentando o jogo de ontem à noite. i.i

Tobi: Não era um plano de dominação? O.õ

Konan: Vão cortar a grama agora! Ò.ó

Todos: Sim! T.T

-todos deixam a sala-

Zetsu: Cheguei! :D

-cri,cri,cri-

Zetsu: De novo fui abandonado? Mas que porra! ò.ó

-Cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos por conter palavreado ofensivo e violência explícita-

-FIM-

**Concluída em 01/08/2008**


End file.
